I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflated splints for supporting injured human legs and, in particular, to an improved, pneumatically inflatable pressure bandage splint structure used in the emergency immobilizing of a leg fracture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many injuries and fractures to legs occur in locations that are distant from immediate, competent medical attention, and transportation of the injured person may be hazardous and painful resulting in further injury to the fractured leg. There is, therefore, a great need for a small, compact leg splint to meet emergencies of this type. Such a splint should meet several requirements as to size, ease of application and protection of the injured limb. As to size, the splint should be such as to be capable of being folded into a compact small size that can fit into a first-aid kit to be easily carried in an ambulance or the like. Secondly, the splint should be capable of being properly applied by a person other than a medical doctor and without further injury or damage to the broken leg. Thirdly, the splint should properly support the injured leg to render the fractured portion immobile and should be comfortable on the leg. Preferably, in this connection, it is desirable that the clothing of the injured party remain on the person to protect the person against weather and avoid possible further injury to the person by the removal of the clothing. Several attempts have been made to meet these basic requirements, and examples of such attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,302; 3,164,152; 3,351,055; and 3,605,737. Each of these patents is relevant to applicant's invention in that they deal with apparatuses for immobilizing a limb fracture. However, in the opinion of applicant, they are not capable of being utilized for immobilizing an injured knee joint or maintaining traction on an injured femur with the ease and speed that is necessary to ensure the proper application of the splint to the injured person and without appreciable movement to the injured leg.